Emergency transthoracic pacing wires should be easy to insert, pace reliably, and pose minimal risk to the patient. The wires currently used for this purpose are inserted into the ventricular cavity and pace the endocardium. The major risks with these systems are electrode tip migration within the ventricular cavity, hemorrhage from cardiac puncture, and thrombus formation on the wire. This study presents a prototype for an alternate approach to emergency transthoracic pacing which may reduce these risks.